


melt like this

by catpenguin



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, just a bit at the end, seungyoun calls wooseok doll and kitten and other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpenguin/pseuds/catpenguin
Summary: Seungyoun keeps jokingly calling Wooseok pet names. Wooseok wishes he would stop; it's not good for his heart.





	melt like this

Wooseok wakes up to someone petting him, gentle fingers threading through his hair. He opens his eyes, for a moment confused as to where he is and what time it is— then his vision focuses and he realizes he's in his room, lying on his bed. Seungyoun in sitting on the edge of it, dressed only in boxers, and he's smiling down at Wooseok, a soft look in his eyes.

"Wake up. The bathroom is free."

Right. Wooseok decided to be the last one to shower this time, and he asked Seungyoun, who was before him, to let him know once he's done. In the meantime, he mindlessly scrolled his phone, checking the fancafe and reading articles. He must have dozed off. No wonder; he was incredibly tired. Still is. They all are.

"Okay," Wooseok says, "Thanks." Despite that, Seungyoun doesn't move, still looking at him with a small smile. Does he want something from him?

"What?" he asks, confused. He's glad that he's still so groggy and he's not wearing glasses or contact lenses— he's not fully aware of the fact that Seungyoun is well, not dressed. Even though Wooseok tries not to think about it too much, he can't deny he finds Seungyoun hot.

Seungyoun lets out a chuckle and shakes his head.

"Nothing. Go shower, kitten, it's late."

Kitten? Wooseok thinks, surprised, but Seungyoun gets up and before Wooseok can gather his thoughts, he's gone, just like that. Wooseok sits up and absentmindedly fixes his hair, and he recalls Seungyoun woke him up by petting it.

He draws his eyebrows together in confusion. Is that a thing Seungyoun does to everyone? It could be— he's affectionate. Shrugging it off, Wooseok grabs his towel and pajamas and heads to the bathroom.

It's best not to think about it too much.

*

It's not a big deal. Wooseok had done lots of fanservice while promoting with UP10TION. It's something you do on stage to make fans happy, and never talk about it again. It's not something that should affect him in any way.

Still, maybe because it was Seungyoun, Wooseok's heart jumped in his chest; partly because he was surprised, partly because of the close proximity and the look in Seungyoun’s eyes at that moment. He didn't have time to think about it, too busy focusing on the choreography, and he forgot about it afterwards. But now that they're backstage to change, just looking at Seungyoun's smile and his twinkling eyes makes him remember.

It's not even worth mentioning, Seungyoun didn't mean anything by it for sure. But, once he's done emptying his water bottle, on an impulse Wooseok asks about it anyway.

"Why'd you do that for?" He makes it playful, tilting his head with a smile, and Seungyoun grins, shrugging. He seems to know exactly what Wooseok is talking about. Of course he knows.

"For fun."

"For fun," Wooseok repeats, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. And... you look really pretty. Maybe I felt like taking a closer look."

Wooseok is not sure how to react to that comment. He doesn't like it how flustered it makes him feel, how it makes his cheeks grow hot. Seungyoun is probably just joking. So, not knowing what else to say, Wooseok stays in the familiar territory, and makes another playful comment.

"Pretty? Like a doll?" He's just making fun of Seungyoun's comment about him, but Seungyoun simply nods.

"Exactly," he replies. He puts his hands on Wooseok's arms and turns him so that he's facing the mirror. "Just look."

Wooseok takes in his reflection; if he's honest, he doesn't think his face looks that much different with or without makeup, so perhaps it's the outfit—the pink satin shirt— that makes him look more delicate than usual. That, and the fact Seungyoun is standing right behind him, making him look small. Does he really look like a doll?

He startles, when Seungyoun's touches the satin choker around his neck, running his fingers along the top edge.

"So pretty," he says, voice quiet. He's barely touching Wooseok's neck, but with how it's suddenly hard for him to breathe, he could just as well be choking him. Seungyoun didn't sound like he was joking now. Wooseok parts his lips, tries to say something, anything, so doesn't just stand here frozen— when the stylist saves him, telling them it's time to change.

Snapping out of hiss daze, Wooseok hurries to the clothing rack— in his haste to get away from that strange tension between him and Seungyoun, he stumbles. Before he can lose his balance, someone catches his arm, steading him.

"Careful, doll," Seungyoun grins at him, and Wooseok finds himself flushing all over again. He doesn't know why, but the pet name makes him feel physically weak, like he's melting. He forces himself to stay composed, and he gives Seungyoun a smile as he tugs his arm from his grip.

"Thanks," he says, as casual as possible, and turns away.

He's not sure he wants to play Seungyoun's strange little game.

*

"Chicken feet again?"

"Yes! I want to eat chicken feet."

"I am not ordering chicken feet again," Seungyoun protests, even though there's laughter in his voice. "Wooseokie, you need to eat something else."

"I don't want to! If there's no chicken feet, then I'm not eating."

Seungyoun sighs, shaking his head. "Fine, have it your way, princess."

"Princess?" Wooseok repeats, frowning, but Seungyoun just smiles at him fondly and hands Wooseok his phone.

"Order whatever you want."

Seungyoun often pays for their food so it's nothing new, but right now something about it is bugging Wooseok. Maybe it’s the fact that even though he won the argument, he feels like a pampered child and it's not a feeling he especially likes. Maybe it’s because Seungyoun is being his usual sweet self, and Wooseok doesn’t know how to return all of his kindness. Still, his love for chicken feet wins over all the other more complex emotions.

Once he's done, he looks up to find Seungyoun watching him with a smile. Their eyes meet and they just stare at each other for a while; Wooseok doesn't know what to think of the way Seungyoun is looking at him.

"...What?" he asks, frowning, and Seungyoun shrugs, turning away. And... is he blushing? He looks cute, and it’s enough to make Wooseok’s heart fill with fondness.

A thought pops up in his mind, too dangerous to even consider it. Still, he can't help but wonder— does Seungyoun like him? Is that the reason for all the pet names and the staring?

Wooseok knows that it's foolish to have any hope, to consider it at all. Being a gay kid in a boygroup, he's experienced it already with UP10TION. It's not easy, but he knows it's best to avoid any romantic feelings for his colleagues.

Despite that, it's been hard to ignore how attractive Seungyoun is. How warm, kind, funny and caring. How beautiful he looks when he laughs, when his eyes light up with happiness. And though he tries not to think about it, Wooseok is all too aware of the way his heart jumps every time Seungyoun looks at him.

But it'd be stupid to get his hopes up. He already likes Seungyoun too much, so he's probably overanalyzing everything Seungyoun does, reading into it too much. So, once again, he stops himself before it's too late, and pushes his feelings down.

*

The fans think they look good together.

It's impossible not to notice, Wooseok looks up his name often, and more and more articles and comments about them together. Some just praising their visuals and chemistry, but some imply more. It's seems they have become the most popular pairing. The hype around it surprises him— Wooseok has experienced many aspects of being an idol but UP10TION was never very popular, so while he knew some fans liked to imagine them being couples, he never realized it could get big enough for people to write articles about it.

If he's honest, it scares him. If people pay such close attention to their interactions, what if his feelings show somehow? He has enough trouble hiding them from Seungyoun himself. But it's not like he can do anything about it, so with a sigh he closes an article that talks about them being a visual couple and opens a mobile game instead.

Eventually, the others find out as well. They tease them sometimes, saying things like, _you're the nation's couple, stop bickering over food. _Wooseok worries that Seungyoun will be annoyed, or worse, grossed out, but he just good naturedly laughs along with them. Sometimes he glances at Wooseok, as if checking for his reaction, and when their eyes meet— Wooseok can't help it, he gets flustered. He really has no luck. OneIts just had to pair him up with his crush out of all the members.

He's not too surprised when Seungyoun teases him about it as well. At this point he's convinced Seungyoun just likes seeing him blush.

"We really do look good together," he says, standing next to Wooseok in front of the mirror. Wooseok was just fixing the collar of his shirt; the comment makes him pause. He looks at them in the mirror— they do look good, of course. He's not sure if it's the height difference, the contrast between their overall physiques, or something else.

Still. Seungyoun is tall, broad, with strong, long legs, and he's the type of handsome that's all the more captivating because it's not conventional. He's beautiful, Wooseok thinks, he'd look good with anyone.

"I'd look good with anyone," is what he says instead, smiling at Seungyoun playfully through the mirror. Seungyoun laughs at that, but then he nods.

"That's true. You're beautiful."

At times like these, Wooseok is thankful for his idol training; the compliment surprises him and his heart immediately starts racing, but he manages to keep a straight face. He doesn't doubt Seungyoun is trying to make him flustered again. Why does he keep doing it? Does he know how easy it is for him to make Wooseok feel weak in the knees? Does he find it funny? Suddenly irritated, Wooseok turns away from the mirror and looks up straight at Seungyoun instead.

"You should stop joking like that."

Seungyoun raises his brows. "What makes you think I'm joking?"

Wooseok doesn't reply, trying to gather his thoughts. Despite his best attempts at staying unaffected, he can feel his cheeks burn. Seungyoun notices; he tilts his head, grinning.

"What, are you embarrassed?" he teases. "I thought you knew you were pretty. Don't worry, Tinkerbell. I mean what I say when I compliment you."

It takes a moment for Wooseok to comprehend what he’s just heart. "Tinkerbell?" he repeats slowly. Seungyoun's nicknames for him just keep getting stranger.

"Yeah, cause you're tiny. And you can get pretty intense."

Wooseok snorts at that. "You think I can only feel one emotion at a time?"

"No, but you like to focus on one emotion to hide all the others," Seungyoun says. He sounds too serious for the playful tone of the conversation and Wooseok doesn't like how piercing his eyes are, how he seems to see right through him. Not knowing how to reply, he looks away.

"You've been distant recently," Seungyoun says quietly. He takes Wooseok's hand in his, and Wooseok lets him, even though his heart feels like it might pound out of his chest any second. Seungyoun's hand is soft and warm. "You know, if something's bothering you, you can talk to me about it."

I can't, Wooseok thinks desperately. He's been distant because he's been trying to keep his feelings in check. He's been avoiding Seungyoun. He's not surprised that Seungyoun noticed, despite Wooseok’s attempts at being subtle about it. It probably hurt Seungyoun, and yet here he is, worrying about Wooseok instead of being rightfully upset. Why does he have to be so kind? It'd be easier not to love him if he wasn't so kind.

The least Wooseok can do is thank him. And stop avoiding him. Their friendship is more important than his silly one-sided love. He takes a deep breath and looks up, meeting his eyes.

"I'm fine," he says. "I just need some time to think about... stuff. But I'll be okay, thank you."

Seungyoun studies him for a moment, then finally he smiles, nodding. "Just know I'm always here for you if you need me."

Wooseok smiles back, and feels Seungyoun squeeze his hand gently.

He thinks if he really could feel only one emotion, right now it would be his love for Seungyoun.

*

"Ha!" Wooseok laughs. "I beat you again. Serves you right."

He expects Seungyoun to sulk again— it's how he reacted the last time he lost, whining for another round. Unfortunately for him, Wooseok is good at games, and even though he's only played Super Smash Bros a few times before, he's still much better at it than Seungyoun.

But when he raises his eyes from the Nintendo Switch screen, he finds Seungyoun watching him with a soft smile. There's that look in his eyes, the one that makes Wooseok's heart speed up every time, even though he can't identify it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He's caught Seungyoun giving him that look many times before. And even though he wants to think it's fond, he wants to think it could be interpreted romantically, he's scared to get his hopes up. He's made that mistake before.

Seungyoun laughs softly, and looks away. Once again, he seems shy. Wooseok doesn't understand him at times. He can make such bold comments, but he gets flustered over something so simple.

"I just like seeing you happy, Starlight." Seungyoun replies quietly after a moment.

Right. Back to the bold comments. And the pet names. He wonders if Seungyoun does that to the other members as well. Is he just a natural flirt?

"Starlight?" He finds himself smiling. The nicknames keep getting cheesier, too cheesy for him to take it seriously and get flustered over it. "Why?"

"Because you’re even prettier when you're happy. It’s like you have stars in your eyes."

That catches Wooseok off guard. Now he _is_ flustered. But— it's funny Seungyoun thinks that about him, because—

"No…” It's Seungyoun who's the prettiest when he's happy. When he smiles, it's not just stars, it's like he has the entire universe in his eyes. Wooseok can never get tired of seeing it. Someone as kind as him deserves to always have reasons to smile. "You’re the one who shines the brightest when you smile. It makes me think I’d do anything to make you happy."

Seungyoun looks up at him, surprised. Wooseok holds his gaze for a moment, then the embarrassment hits him. He can't believe he said something as cheesy as that. God, he's going to die and it's all Cho Seungyoun's fault. He groans and hides his face in his hands, and Seungyoun's laughing at him now. Of course. That asshole.

He can sense Seungyoun move closer to him on the couch, and then Seungyoun pulls Wooseok's hands away from his face.

"If you liked me that much," he says softly, "you should have said so sooner."

Wooseok blinks. "W-what?"

"You're more oblivious than I thought," Seungyoun sounds amused. He doesn't need to say more; Wooseok understands. He's been reading the signs right. Seungyoun likes him too. He swallows, trying to calm his pounding heart.

"I'm not oblivious." He pauses, chewing on his lip. "I just… didn't want to get my hopes up. I was scared because... because I know how risky it is. And I really like you a lot."

"Oh, that much?" Seungyoun tone is smug now. "How cute."

Wooseok tries to glare at him, but ends up smiling instead, and the next moment Seungyoun is kissing him. His mouth is ardent and eager, as if he's trying to consume Wooseok's doubts and worries, suck them away and only leave thoughts of him.

And it works. He closes his eyes, basking in the sensation, Seungyoun’s hand slides into his hair, brushing over the nape of his neck, making his skin tingle. They settle into a slow, steady rhythm of Seungyoun's lips sliding along his, and they kiss like this for a while, tender and almost lazy, but it's still overwhelming, still making Wooseok feel like his heart is about to burst.

He never thought it was possible to love someone this much, but someone as precious as Seungyoun deserves nothing less.

*

"So... which pet name do you like the most?" Seungyoun asks, tone playful. He's hovering over Wooseok, his eyes bright, face flushed, lips swollen from kisses. He's beautiful and Wooseok is still not used to the ache in his chest he gets every time he sees him like this.

He knows the answer but he pauses for a moment, licking his lips— they're tingly, they've been making out for a while— and he looks away shyly before finally answering, "Doll".

"Oh?" Seungyoun leans closer; his lips brush against Wooseok jaw, then his ear, a ghost of a touch but his body still reacts to it. He’s so weak when it comes to Seungyoun. "So you want to be my pretty little plaything?" It's spoken in a playful tone, but it stills makes Wooseok breath hitch a little, makes him flush all over. He briefly closes his eyes, trying to calm down. It's too early to feel like this, they haven't even done anything yet.

"Yes," he answers, honest. Seungyoun pulls back to look at him and Wooseok meets his eyes; the mischievousness is gone. The look he gives Wooseok is intense, filled with want. And Wooseok is happy to give him everything he wants.

He pulls Seungyoun down for a kiss, because he can't handle Seungyoun looking at him like that any longer. He lets his hands wander down Seungyoun's chest, his stomach, to the waistband of his pants, and lower. Seungyoun is hard already, and Wooseok wants to feel him inside so bad. He squeezes his cock through the material of his pants and Seungyoun groans softly, then grabs both his wrists and holds his hands down to the bed.

"Don't move," he breathes; he's smiling, but his gaze is hard, and it seems to pin Wooseok down more forcefully than his hands— then his lips are on Wooseok's again, rougher and more demanding than before.

Wooseok considers what he wants more— to touch Seungyoun or to please him—and he realizes it's the latter. So even after being kissed so hard he feels lightheaded, even after being teased for so long he's close to tears, he doesn't move. Strangely enough, in a way, it's freeing. It's not what he's used to but— maybe it's better.

And then, finally, Seungyoun flips him over and cages him with his body, his chest warm against Wooseok's back. He shouldn't like it so much, when he can't even move and all he can do is take it as Seungyoun fucks him hard. But it feels so, so good his vision blurs with tears and each of his breaths comes out as a moan. Seungyoun always feels so good inside him, always stretches and fills him so good, but it's more intense now, hard and deep; it's like he feels every thrust in his entire body. The orgasm takes him by surprise, rips through his body with an intensity that takes his breath away.

He's not sure when Seungyoun comes, his awareness only fully returning when Seungyoun pulls him into his arms and starts pressing soft kisses to his face. Wooseok finds himself smiling; it tickles a little.

"You're so cute," Seungyoun whispers, and Wooseok just hums and presses closer to him, throwing his leg over his hip.

"You know, I thought you'd be different," Seungyoun says after a moment. "In bed."

Wooseok smiles. He knows what Seungyoun means. Maybe he thought he'd be different too. He's not really sure anymore. He likes the way things are now. But does Seungyoun like it? Wooseok was sure that’s what he wanted, but the comment makes him wonder.

"Are you disappointed?" he asks hesitantly. 

"No," Seungyoun laughs, as if the mere idea is hilarious. "No, I like it. You're so good for me, baby doll."

Wooseok's heart flutters at the pet name; somehow that one never fails to make him flustered. He buries his flushed face in the crook of Seungyoun's neck, and closes his eyes. As long as Seungyoun is happy, Wooseok is, too. He sighs contently when Seungyoun cradles the back of his head, his fingers playing with his hair.

Good for Seungyoun. He decides that’s exactly what he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be innocent but as you can see i failed  
if you enjoyed it please tell me it doesn't suck <3  
and if you ship seungseok hit me up @csykws


End file.
